


Lams one shots

by GigiTheImposter



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigiTheImposter/pseuds/GigiTheImposter
Summary: A series of one shotsFeel free to request





	1. Popular Jock! Alex x shy trans! John

John made his way across the hall to his locker. It was his third year at high school and unlike most of the school, he had no one to talk to, sit with or eat lunch with. He was too shy and nervous to meet other people because he was afraid of their opinions on him. He was afraid of rejection.

So he isolated himself.

So here he was. A 16 year old boy waking in the halls by himself as others chatted enthusiastically with their friends, probably having  stereotypical teenage conversations. 

He wished, he could reach out for others but he was just too shy and anxious, whenever he tried to talk to people he just froze and made a fool out of himself. _How could people like Hamilton make it seem so easy to talk to others? How is he so popular?_ John wondered as he looked at the laughing jock near his locker around a relatively large crowd around him. John weaved his way around people, not looking them in the eye in case he drew attention to himself. Just as he got to his locker he saw two shadows coming towards him and felt a jolt of pain as he was pinned on to the locker. He didn't need toook at his attackers to know it was Lee and Reynolds, his daily tormentors at this school. He used to be really close with Lee, he was the first and only person John revealed to that he was trans. Unfortunately one day, Reynolds and his crew brain washed Lee and he's been hating on John ever since. The pain caused from this, meant John had servers trust issues when meeting people and made it difficult to form any friendships. He was also too shy to talk to people, which made it harder. He heard Reynolds snicker as Lee kept him pinned onto the lockers.

 "Well look who it is Lee. It's a shame that John has no friends to stick up for him but then again... not really. I mean who would want to be friends with a loser like him?" He sneered.

"Yeah I mean his passion for drawing and his general love for animals is just plain annoying. No wonder he has no friends. He's just a lonely idiot who's too weak to fight back."

John felt tears prick in his eyes as he tried to force himself not to cry, knowing he would be picked on more and get mocked for it.

"Aw is whittle John going to cry." Lee jeered as he punched him in the stomach. 

As this was going on Alexander Hamilton, captain of the high school football team watched in horror and sadness at the scene in front of him. Although he so badly wanted to go and help the poor boy, he couldn't risk his reputation and legacy he had at this school. He needed to make a sacrifice in order to stay at the top of the high school hierarchy. If he helped the freckled boy, people would start to think he wasn't that popular as he would be associated to those at the bottom of the cursed high school hierarchy. He didn't believe in the system, but there wasn't much he could do to change it he believed. 

Once Lee and Reynolds were satisfied with their portfolio of bruises and cuts and John they left laughing probably to find their next victim. John stood up slowly, shaking when he noticed Hamilton, the football captain was stood in front of him shocked. After he snapped out of a daze he finally said something to him "I'm sorry I didn't intervene. Are you alright?" Those eight words may have not great connotations but it causes John to have his breathe taken away. Not one person in this school showed him the slightest concern towards him and he had no idea what to say, in fear of making a fool of himself. 

Hamilton saw how confused and shocked the boy in front of him looked and chuckled "you don't talk much do ya?" 

He shook his head stuttering "n-no... p-people usually just insult m-me when they t-talk to me" just as Hamilton wanted to ask for his name the bell rang and the curly haired boy ran off to his last lesson of the day. Leaving Hamilton confused and bewildered. 

As Hamilton hung out with his friends such as Lafayette, Mulligan and the Schuyler sisters after school, his mind wondered to the shy boy and how he wished he at least knew his name. To say he was attractive, was an understatement, he was the most beautiful yet handsome human being he had ever set eyes on.

During this, John walked home and avoided as many people until he managed to bump into a group of people. Before he could run off he heard a familiar voice and he looked up to see Hamilton walking over to him. "Hey! Calm down- oh I never asked what your name was?" 

John looked down and stuttered out "J-John Laurens" and was cut off be Lee and Reynolds laughing and yelling

 "Josephine! Her name's Josephine!" Over and over again which caused Angelica Schuyler, a terrifying girl to glare at them and one of Hamilton's closest friends, Lafayette John thought to charge at them. John hid his face in shame and in order to hide his tears in front of these strangers. As he cried he felt arms wrap around him into hug and was shocked to see Hamilton hugging. 

"Hey it's alright John. None of us here will judge you." He whispered gently as John narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "We promise we won't because Peggy over there uses they/them pronouns as well as she/her pronouns and well, all of us here are LGBT in some form." He chuckled slightly.

"T-thanks." He whispered blushing slightly that Hamilton was still hugging him and pulled away slightly. "I should p-probably get back home now." He whispered slightly.

"I'll walk with you then!" Alex chirped, not only wanting to prevent another attack on John but because he enjoyed his company and thought he was cute. John was ecstatic when Alex came with him. Time flew as they walked all the way home, and what felt like 5 minutes was half an hour. 

"Hey uh- could I have your number so we can do this more often" Alex spluttered out blushing.

"S-sure. I really e-enjoyed this." John smiled as he wrote his number of a piece of paper and gave it to Alex. 

"Yeah....same here! See you tomorrow John!" He waved as he turned to go home.

"Alex wait!" John yelled, causing Alex to turn around. John hugged him and kissed his cheek before running into his house bright red. Leaving a dumbfounded, blushing Alexander Hamilton in awe of just what happened.

Fin 

**A/N**

**Hehehehehehehehehe.**

**I'm surprised at myself. I wrote over a thousand words......**

 


	2. UPDATE

Hi guys, 

I’ve had to stay away from social media as a whole after a ton of things. 

This is the only thing I feel confortable using actively since unlike wattpad people can’t privately message and it’s not really a social media platform, it’s purely for writing.

I’m in lower sixth/ year 12 or for Americans I’m a junior in high school.

I have to focus on my grades, what I want to do for uni as well as clubs and trying to start a school magazine so I can’t gurentee you that I’ll ever have an actual publishing day of the week because I have got a very busy life (like people at my school don’t understand how I have the time to study and do homework lol). I do International Bachaloriate (IB) so people who know what it is probably understand what I mean by no life lol.

But after months of getting better and finally getting off my anti depressants I feel comfortable with writing fanfiction again.

With the Hamilton stuff it’s gonna have to be on hold still, I’m not really much in the fandom anymore so I can’t bring myself to write BUT this does not mean that I won’t go back to it, I usually go in and out of fandoms as if it’s a cycle so I can assure you I will be able to get back to writing at some point but it’s not going to be any time soon sadly.

I’m currently in the BNHA fandom though (funnily enough that’s what people (well the art community anyways) seem to have gotten into bnha after Hamilton so it’s why I started watching it). So will start writing some stuff on that instead.

I’m sorry for those who did enjoy my Hamilton stuff :(


End file.
